


An Overly Wrapped Present

by MangoTea



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Stephen, Christmas, M/M, dealing with my thoughts on costume design in smut form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: Stephen's clothing is frustrating and has many, many ties and knots.





	An Overly Wrapped Present

“This present is taking forever to unwrap. Who tied it up in so many strings?” Tony worked on the puzzle of Stephen’s boots and the straps that went through all sewn-in loops. 

“You realize I’ve never actually tried to untie most of this? My clothes aren’t meant to come off this way.” Stephen was sprawled across cushions and blankets in front of a giant Christmas tree. One of his wrists was free of his wrappings. His sash was in place, but the lacings of his pants had been undone and partially pulled down. 

“A-ha!” Tony triumphantly pulled off one of Stephen’s boots. Then his face fell and Stephen started laughing. The ends of his pant legs had the same elaborate bindings as his wrists, they were just usually hidden. 

“Why, why do they tie you up so? I am a fan of you being tied up, but not like this.”

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Stephen said. He let his head fall back into the pillows.

“Me? Babe, as far as bad ideas go this doesn’t even make the top ten thousand for me. This is way south of the time I tried to have sex in the snow and maybe just above the time I entered a Tony Stark look a like contest.”

“You what? What did you win for looking exactly like yourself?”

Tony unwound all the bindings around his leg one by one. “Nothing. They said my hair was too aggressively styled, I was a bit too short and that The Real Tony Stark would never wear a Spiderman hoodie. I got an eraser shaped like an Arc Reactor as a consolation prize.”

“You have a Spiderman hoodie?”

“A Spiderman hoodie? I’ve got like twelve. Jackets styled after my protege are huge right now and several top designers have put their own spin on them. Fuck yeah, I wear them … Yes, finally I can get your damn sock off!” Tony pulled off the black sock and tossed it aside. “Yay, I’ve won a foot.”

“Let me undress you, it’ll be sweet and romantic,” Stephen said, repeating what Tony had said roughly an hour ago. “Spend Christmas Eve unwrapping my favorite present.”

“This is totally romantic! Taking things slow … damn this stupid knot.” Tony pulled at the laces of the boot on Stephen’s other foot. 

Stephen made a gesture with his hands and the boot shifted about a foot to the left. “Wow, you got that one so fast.”

Tony folded his arms. “Making fun of me? Really?”

Stephen snorted with laughter. “Yup. To be clear, I am laughing at you, not with you.” 

“That sash thing of yours, could I even got it off if I tried?”

Stephen tried to keep a straight face. “I don’t know why not.” He barely got the words out.

“Do the straps even have knots or do they go on forever?”

“Damn, you guessed it. It’s three continuous straps and they have no start and no end. So far they seem impossible to cut. I was looking forward to you figuring that out the hard way.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Tony scooped up some of the bindings near him and threw them at Stephen’s face.

“Want me to...” Stephen wiggled his fingers.

“No, I give up. The clothes are part of you now. I hope you like semi clothed blowjobs. I can get to your skin only in a few places and I am not playing with your feet.”

“What is more romantic than a blowjob by a pissed off Italian man who’s been playing with my boots and socks half the night?”

“Ugh, now I want to go wash my hands.” Tony stood up. 

“You are really going to leave me here with my toes and dick hanging out?”

“Would you rather I didn’t wash my hands?”

“On second thought, go.”

Tony came back to find Stephen was suddenly wearing a black silk robe. All trace of his sorcerer robes and his wrappings were gone. The robe was partially open to show skin in a long stripe down his body. Tony could see his left hip and thigh. His cock was covered, but barely. Tony could see the bulge clearly through the thin material. 

“You’ve almost finished undressing me.” Stephen reached out towards Tony. 

“Oh, I am just about finished with you.” Tony pulled off his shirt. “Very much so.” He made quick work of the rest of his clothes. He knelt next to Stephen, pushed his robe aside and laid down on top of him. He positioned his hips so his hard cock was against Stephen’s between their hips. Stephen pulled a blanket on top of them and pulled Tony close. Tony laid his head on Stephen’s shoulder, maximizing contact between them. The shift from teasing and wrestling with clothes to being held so intimately had been fast. Tony trembled. He was suddenly so close, being touched so gently, he could feel the length of Stephen’s cock again his own. He moaned as a rush of arousal hit him. He pressed his brow into Stephen’s neck. He was leaking already. He needed this, feeling close and connected. 

“I’m sorry I’m a complete asshole,” Stephen said softly.

“No, you’re perfect. Fuck, I love you.”

Stephen stroked his back. Tony lay there and enjoyed the feeling of being close and his partner touching him. Then he raised his head and they finally kissed. 

Tony rocked his hips. Stephen gasped and grabbed his ass, urging Tony to move more. Tony shifted to dig his knees into the floor to get better leverage. The friction was perfect for him, but Stephen wasn’t reacting quite the same. He seemed to enjoy himself, but was too relaxed about it. Tony shifted to reach down to cup Stephen’s balls. Stephen moaned and arched his back a bit. He pressed just behind them and saw Stephen tremble. That was much better. He pushed again and again. Stephen took in a shuddering breath and moaned. 

Tony moved his fingers to push again at a slightly different angle and felt something wet. Confused, he slid a finger back and it glid over Stephen’s skin. Stephen stretched, tilted his hips up and bent his knees.

“You’ve got to me kidding me. What did you do when I was out of the room?” Tony said.

Stephen tried not to laugh. He managed to keep somewhat quiet, but he knew Tony could feel his muscles tense and jerk as he tried to hold in his mirth.

“Are you going to fuck me, or just keep poking me?”

“Since you want it want to so badly, I’ll probably fuck you.” Tony stroked Stephen’s crease slowly, exploring every wrinkle to play with the sensitive skin. Stephen seemed to be thoroughly oiled and ready. 

“I’ll beg if you want.” 

“You want to beg. You like being shameless.”

“It’s … ahh….freeing.” 

“Then beg. If you want to be fucked after all the shit you put me through earlier, you need to beg for it.” Tony moved his fingers slowly over his opening, up and down.

“Please, please I want it. I need it. Please fuck me. I want you inside me. Come inside me. Please, I need you...” 

Tony rewarded him by pushing a finger in and gently sliding it in and out. “That’s a start.”

“Ahhh… please, oh fuck I need you...”

Tony glanced around and saw that lube had been left conspicuously out. He grabbed it and covered himself with his free hand. He preferred to have Stephen oil him up, but didn’t want to stop playing with him. Tony didn’t want to actually frustrate him. Stephen seemed to find begging a release and Tony wanted to indulge him. 

Tony pushed the head of his dick against Stephen’s hole. Stephen strained his body, wanting to be as open and ready as possible. Tony pushed forward a bit, not yet enough to breach him. Stephen was trying to push back against him, but could only move so much. 

“Please, I need you. I love feeling you inside me. I love you. Please, please...” Stephen said.

Tony looked down at Stephen, lit by the hundreds of light white lights on the tree. The soft lighting showed everything, the sheen of sweat, the flush across his chest, his mussed hair starting to go a bit curly in places, and the light eyes glaring at him. 

“Move, for fuck’s sake,” Stephen said. 

“Sorry, got lost in how pretty you are.” 

Stephen snorted. 

“That doesn’t sound like begging,” Tony said. He pushed his hips forward and got his head barely in. He groaned. The wet heat was incredible. “Begging is much nicer.”

“I want you. All of you.”

Tony leaned over him. “My cock?”

“Yes. Your cock. I need it. Please, I need more.”

Tony pushed in slowly. Stephen was thoroughly slick. He briefly wondered if he’d prepared himself earlier or he’d learned some really kinky spells. The thought fell from his mind as Stephen arched his back and moaned. The motion squeezed his cock and all he cared about was the connection, the pleasure, Stephen squirming and moaning under him. He pushed in again and again. Stephen grabbed at the blankets. Tony grabbed his cock and started stroking. Stephen’s breath hitched. He was close. 

Stephen cried out as he came. Tony kept thrusting and then pushed in as his own orgasm hit. He pushed hard, got as deep as he could as he came. 

Tony slumped awkwardly over Stephen, trying to stay inside him for a bit longer. Stephen hooked a leg around his, wanting him to stay in. 

Tony kissed his sweaty chest, just over his heart. Despite his best effort, Tony began to slide out. Stephen sighed. 

“You really like having cock in you,” Tony said. He lay down next to Stephen. Stephen shifted so they faced each other, foreheads almost touching, arms around each other. 

“I got a late start. I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a lot of catching to do,” Tony kissed his cheek. “Maybe if you behave I’ll see if I can wear you out over Christmas.” 

“You’ll try even if I don’t.”

“Yeah, I will. I love you, you absolute bastard.”


End file.
